


圣诞礼物

by KWnhbao (Ruigy_W)



Category: Argo (2012), Gone Girl (2014), Runner Runner (2013)
Genre: F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Torture, 产卵, 刑讯, 双性, 囚禁, 穿环
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruigy_W/pseuds/KWnhbao
Summary: 圣诞节到了（过了），有五只幸运小熊要获得圣诞铃铛！
Relationships: Amy Elliott Dunne/Nick Dunne, Evan Block/Original Male Character(s), Tony Mendez/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	圣诞礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 枣姐：希望这个圣诞节每只小熊都能得到铃铛做礼物！（原文有删减）  
> 所以有了这篇极限短打，祝观看愉快！

\-----尼克·邓恩的圣诞节-----

  
尼克仿佛听到又仿佛没听到，从房间的某个角落传来声音，伴随着一阵铃铛的轻脆响声，尼克花了几秒钟才反应过来是那个女人终于再次打开了房门。  


“艾米，贱人。”男人长久没有使用过的喉咙嘶哑着，距离他终于能在骤然亮起的灯光中将视线聚焦在走进门并放下了什么东西的妻子身上又度过了一段时间。  


“贱人，总有一天我会逃出去的。”尼克无力地伸展了一下长期被拴着手腕吊起的手臂，最初的一段时间手臂回血的酸痛总让他流着眼泪从梦中惊醒，他会怒吼，踢翻一切能在床上勾到的东西，惹得艾米大半夜还要跑下来，处理好手铐后再赏他几个巴掌。  


“我会的……我会逃走！然后我就杀了你，你的父母，我一个都不放过。”艾米还是那样精致地像一把刚淬了火的匕首，那高挑的女人款款走来，站在床边端详着他丈夫不敢和她对视的愤怒到扭曲的蠢脸。  


艾米打开刚带进门的包裹，一枚装饰了简易金红丝带的铃铛露了出来，原来刚才那一路伴随艾米的恼人的声响就是它发出来的，尼克注意到艾米笼罩在他身上的影子，艾米把铃铛系在了左边手铐上，又把一串可笑的圣诞彩灯随意摆在尼克被脚镣束缚在床脚的小腿上，她的丈夫即使在经历了这么长时间的囚禁也依然保有那健硕庞大的体格，尼克不喜欢彩灯照射在身上的感觉，那只会让他感觉自己更像是艾米精心烹饪的猎物。贱人，该死的婊子。尼克徒劳地尝试蹬腿。  


“哦……”艾米暴露出青色血管的手掌轻抚过丈夫躁动不安的腿肚，“尼克，我亲爱的，圣诞节快乐。”  


“该死的！放开我，看在上帝的份上艾米，我发誓一定会……！”尼克虚张声势地怒吼着。  


“ _圣诞节_ 。而你作为我完美的丈夫，应该回答，”艾米全然不顾尼克的挣扎，兀自抬起手掌去挑逗尼克蜷缩在腿中间的阴茎。“圣诞节快乐，亲爱的。”  


“放、放开我。”尼克突然间像泄了气的气球，他一眼不敢再瞪艾米，仿佛面临巨大的恐惧一般直视着天花板。  
艾米的手丝毫不停顿，在挑逗够了丈夫沉睡的阴茎，转而轻轻抚摸着尼克微微颤抖的腹部。艾米端详着，像是能看透那些柔软的织物和皮肤组织只看到内部一般，又用手用力压按下去，看尼克被摁到惊恐地弹起，又被艾米越来越重的力度摁得张嘴干呕。  


尼克不想承认，但此时他的妻子已经彻底将他吓坏了。艾米再一次，最后一次回头看了他一眼，眼中是同之前一样的眷恋和喜爱，但尼克知道，艾米看的并不是他，或者至少不是真的他。  
盖在下半身的绒毯被一把掀开，尼克嘴唇哆嗦着，他知道自己逃不掉了。艾米迅速地除掉被设计为可以快速脱掉以供方便照顾卧床病人的衣裤，尼克的身体像条驯服的犬四肢大张卧在阴影里。艾米一边撸动着尼克的性器，那根巨物依然同以前一样轻浮又下贱，很快就颤巍巍半勃了起来，艾米轻视地抬头观察丈夫的反应，而尼克躲避地扭开头的样子并不能令艾米满意，她不喜欢尼克忽视她的时候。  


她要完美的尼克，她要尼克全身心的关注，和全身心的爱。  


一个令尼克毛骨悚然的湿漉漉的头部顶在了后穴，男人倒抽着气低头看去，他亲爱的妻子正将一支淋满了润滑液的足有手臂粗的半透明假阴茎塞进去。男人拼尽了力气挣扎，在艾米看来不过是欢快的圣诞铃音充满了这个不常有人气的房间。尼克呻吟着，尖叫着，看不清内里真切的阳具已经塞进去半根，艾米停下手，再次缓缓抚摸尼克已经渗出一层冷汗的小腹。  


“圣诞大餐亲爱的，我亲自为你准备的。”  


假阴茎底部的旋钮被推动，一颗拳头大小的明胶卵挤进了尼克被扩张塞满到极限的肠道，明胶卵以酷刑般的速度推过尼克的前列腺，男人崩溃地流下口水疯狂摇头拒绝，房间内的铃音已经快到分不清间隔，是尼克被产卵到筋挛的动静。

  


“吃吧尼克，你的肚子还空着呢。”

  


  


\-----托尼·门德斯的圣诞节-----

  
对编号03俘虏的审讯已经进行了7天，与其他被捕获的美国间谍审讯流程不同的是，第一天下午的审讯就突然由更有经验的刑讯官亲自接手，据说是刑讯室内出现了没有遇到过的状况，连带对俘虏使用的刑具都进行了改变。  


03在面对经验丰富的刑讯官的情况下仍然能在前3天一言不发，但终于在第4天凌晨有了重大突破，俘虏据称因为不间断的折磨自尊突然崩溃，开始流泪求饶，但直到今天——第7天下午16:30分，除了哭叫和求饶之类的无意义的话语之外还没有透露任何有效信息，刑讯进入到焦灼阶段。  


半地下囚室里的空气仍然十分闷热且不流动，这样的特殊情况让俘虏对目前自己仍然在被俘地区没有被长距离转移有了一定把握，但盲目猜测也是无意义的，本次任务的特殊性使得中情局绝不会轻易出手营救，能依靠的竟只有自己，俘虏勉强睁开酸涩到无法面对囚室里那昏暗光线的眼皮，面对着7天如一日的悲惨处境感到身心沉重，而且——  


——他实在太累了，自从身体的特殊情况被审讯的人发现，在他身上实施的刑讯就变化了种类，令俘虏难以启齿，每时每秒都感到如坠地狱般的恐惧。隐藏在他腿中间几十年没有显露于外人面前的女性器官，已经被异国的敌人当成虐待的重点突破口，被施加了数种刑罚而感到疼痛难堪。  


一开始，男性的刑讯官把他当作残疾对待，但当他们很快发现了他身上多余出来的女性器官的敏感与生涩，刑讯很快变了味道，男人们肆意撕碎了他仅剩的一点点不足蔽体的衣料，用痛苦的强暴让他流下了第一滴眼泪。紧接着刑讯由单纯的制造痛感和凌辱走向了另一个俘虏无法忍受的极端，刑讯官开始变着法子让那个隐蔽的器官感受强烈的，俘虏无法承受的快感。阴蒂被残忍地强行从阴唇中暴露出来，刑讯官会用粗糙的手指抠挖到俘虏因为快感咬着嘴唇失禁，又进行到用细绳将阴蒂和阴部拴好凸出，像是被捆扎好的货物一般任人蹂躏。一根能释放短暂电流的电击器对已经充血暴露在外面的阴蒂的责罚终于让俘虏尖叫失声，翻着白眼在敌国刑讯官面前丑态百出，很快就被玩弄到脱水的地步。  


当俘虏从脱水昏迷中再次醒来，刑讯人员对他终于发声的兴奋像是嗅到新鲜伤口的鬣狗，猛扑上来撕咬俘虏已经日渐摇摇欲坠的承受底线。他已经勉强咬牙又挺过了几天，但俘虏也从内心深处明白，只有上帝知道他还能再坚持几天。被俘的日子也快要因为日夜颠倒的折磨记不清楚，中情局深入骨髓的训练也将要被无休止的快感、疼痛、羞耻和崩溃抹消，今天是几号呢？依稀记得出发之前，他有对着日历算过，如果一切顺利的话，今年可以在兰利度过一个安稳的圣诞节，也许圣诞节就快要到了吧？

  


  


托尼勉强用脚尖点地，手腕被粗糙的绳索高高吊起，像是一条被拉长的影子“站立”在刑室中央，看不清的黑暗里一盏黄色的聚光灯打在门德斯特工伤痕累累的身体上，为那些伤口增添了一丝隐晦的暧昧。托尼的腿肚已经因为长时间的绷直而隐约抽筋，但从那一头毛茸茸的乱发和胡须间淌下的汗水则说明了托尼为了不软倒下来而付出的努力。从远处看，托尼因为脚腕被错扭着锁在一起而加紧的腿缝间的敏感部分，一条比拇指还粗的麻绳正从睾丸下面穿过，链接在囚室的墙上，不知实情的人看过来会以为是俘虏好端端坐在这条绳子上，然而只有托尼和刑讯官知道的是，粗糙的麻绳正以刚刚好摩擦到的接触划过托尼的阴蒂，那个可怜的器官正因为之前数十分钟的真空泵抽吸而异常的肿大凸出，每一丝即使是呼吸造成的颤抖都会让肉豆划过麻绳带给托尼崩溃般隔靴搔痒的刺激，仿佛一枚极细的针从快感神经中穿过。而后穴里的震动棒更是一刻不停地工作着，尽职尽责刺激着可怜特工的前列腺，让托尼的阴茎在灯光下流出亮闪闪的液体来。  


“叮铃——”  


黑暗中传来铃铛突兀的响声，站在阴影里掐表的刑讯官抱了下胳膊，从新调整好手中的秒表。  


“再加一分钟。”  


托尼颤抖着，但不敢再多挪动一下，甚至生怕过重的呼吸都会带动麻绳上的铃铛再爆发地狱召唤一样的声音。  


“你不愿意说话，就用别的来，每响一下，就多加一分钟。”  


“受不了的话还是老规矩，咱们走绳，一直走到你愿意开口为止。”  


“毕竟，”刑讯官走进一步，男人逼近的身体让托尼控制不住地颤抖了一下，铃铛又尽责地发出响声来。“ _我看你每次都挺享受的。_ ”  


刑讯官重新调整了秒表，又用手拈了拈还沾着俘虏淫水的麻绳，逗得铃声再次欢快地在室内回响。

\-----伊万·布洛克的圣诞节-----

  
“一直以来都卖力支持我们赌场的生意，该如何感谢您呢？”  


那个做赌场生意的美国人在外面名声很差，当然不是指做生意的名声，毕竟伊万布洛克出手大方在当地是有名的。手下的生意做得好，赏金和休假多到无福消受。他喜欢打篮球，就直接花大钱买下篮球队，篮球队也乐得让他参与。布洛克不是一个小气耍诈的人。  


但他“ _那个方面_ ”的名声很差。  


个头高大，但似乎不太重视身材，即使隔着西装也能感受到男人肉体异样的丰腴。每天穿梭在他名下的赌场像是一尾无声划过水面的鳄鱼，沉甸甸的肉弹一般从大厅里每一个熟客身边掠过。你已经观察了很久，对有些客人，布洛克像是旧识的老友聊天笑闹，而对有些客人——那些可能和你一样，在赌场花了大钱，又对布洛克的那方面有点兴趣的人——布洛克就像是用毛乎乎的尾巴遮住流水骚穴的狐狸，细长且微微下垂的眼睛若有若无地紧盯着你，他毫不掩饰自己的欲望，每当你的眼神与他碰到，就不例外地会收到这个婊子充满性欲的舔唇。你甚至一直怀疑他家赌场里那股神秘的甜味就是老板发情的骚味，不然为什么一些白天道貌岸然的人进了布洛克的赌场就变成欲望的野兽，金钱大把流入，却从没真的获得过什么。

“客人，”布洛克发现了你的分心，又走进了几步靠过来，这个动作在你们两个身处的空无一人的私密休息室里显得欲盖弥彰，而且你似乎除了听不真切的赌场大厅的嘈杂声还听到了什么悉悉嗦嗦的声音。  


“我很慷慨，你是知道的。在生意上对我有帮助的人，我会毫不吝啬来满足你们的一切要求。”布洛克说着，将你轻轻推向背后的沙发椅，那个悉索的声音又响了一阵，你从善如流地在沙发上找了个舒服的位置靠着。  


“不管你想要什么，”他的手很热，从你脱掉西装外套后的胸口划过让你十分受用，布洛克凑近了，仿佛故意一样让你欣赏他那张被性爱浸透了的脸。“我都会满足。”

“我想要……”  


你咽了咽口水刚要张嘴，但布洛克没给你说完要求的机会，因为他实在是个该死的上位者，即使是主动爬上客人的大腿毫不犹豫地分腿坐下，又一把拉起你的手缓缓解开他的衬衫和裤链，也要保持掌握主动权的高贵样貌。  


衬衫和西裤下面，布洛克终于展露了为特别消费的客人定制的回报，金色的复杂链子通过缀在两枚深色凸出的乳头上的金环连接在一起延伸进了西裤内部看不到的地方，你这时候才发现除掉衬衫的布洛克胸部不仅尖而大，还在赌场的灯光下充满了荒淫的古铜色彩，整个奶子朝你扑面而来，让你嗅了满鼻子的荷尔蒙气息。  


你大口啃咬着布洛克滑腻的乳房，一手揪住他过分色情的乳头扯弄，让布洛克挺着胸口发出低沉的呻吟。这婊子干脆借着你吮吸舔弄的节奏，在你的大腿上蹭起胯来，还没感叹赌场主人的热情放浪，你就发现他的腿缝中间好像有什么硬硬的东西硌在腿上。你一手把布洛克肉感但极会扭的腰向怀里带，准备一口把这男人的乳头整个吞下，就被布洛克抓住手，他没有理睬你被打扰兴致的神色，自己挺起跨部，把裤子向下扯了一点露出没有穿内裤的阴部。  


你愣住了，从布洛克夸张的性器下方露出来的，赫然是赌场老板不为人知的女性器官，已经因为性唤起激动到发红的部分闪烁着可疑的水色，最令你窒息的是，阴蒂的部分居然穿了一只带着小铃铛的阴蒂环，之前乳环上链接的金链就是在这里汇聚在一起，把阴蒂拖拽地下坠。  


布洛克满足于你的失语，他按住你的肩膀让你楞楞地靠在垫子上，站起身展示一般缓慢抖动身体脱掉了裤子，古铜色的性欲之神赤裸完全地呈现在你面前，布洛克伸下手去，用手指分开了两瓣微微合在一起的阴唇，让那个阴蒂环和铃铛更加突出显眼。  


“圣诞快乐，希望您喜欢。”  


布洛克笑了。

  
\-----布鲁斯·韦恩的圣诞节-----

  
\-----杰克·坎宁安的圣诞节-----


End file.
